


Вещие сны

by joeysclerosis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis





	Вещие сны

День выдался ну очень тяжелым. Джерард еле высидел до конца своей смены, а Рэя встречал с уже протянутыми ему ключами от магазина и в куртке, настолько ему хотелось свалить.

Не стоит думать, что Уэй не любил свою работу, скорее наоборот — магазин комиксов был для него источником вдохновения, развлечений и заработка одновременно. Это был полезный опыт, он изучал, что люди берут больше, как строится сюжет в самих книжках и прочие мелочи. Это помогало ему с собственным творчеством. А так же, благодаря узкой специализации магазина, покупателей тут было не очень много. Это автоматически означало, что у Джи есть куча свободного времени на чтение. Работа не надоедала.

Но сегодня что-то с ним было не так. И предыдущие пару дней. Парень стал слишком рассеянным, часто прослушивал то, что ему говорят, при этом, на автомате отвечая. Так что, когда ему напоминали о теме разговора, а он не мог вспомнить и слова, становилось совестно.

Сегодня даже так получилось, что он нахамил покупателю. Не сильно, конечно, вряд ли это в принципе отличалось от поведения среднестатистического кассира в любом магазине, но для Джерарда это стало чем-то стыдным. Он вообще не привык хамить людям или повышать голос. Даже если Уэй и был замешан в конфликт, он старался выбраться из передряги молча и максимально деликатно.

В том, что сегодня юноша был раздраженным и выпил кофе в два раза больше, чем обычно (что, скорее всего, не так уж далеко от смертельной дозы в принципе), сам Джерард винил бессонницу. Как он это обозвал.

На самом деле проблема была немного иного рода, и носила она более деликатный характер.

Подросток никогда не замечал за собой всех этих ужасных признаков взросления, о которых его очень стыдным образом предупреждала мать и о которых невообразимо смешно (здесь Джерард поднимает табличку с надписью «сарказм») шутил его младший брат. Ну, вроде пресловутых грязных снов и неловкого утра с мокрым бельем. Или вроде грязных мыслей, которые в самый неподходящий момент заполняют сознание. И без этого набора Джерард иногда чувствовал себя будто не от мира сего.

И лучше бы он дальше чувствовал себя так! «Взросление» подкралось незаметно.

Впервые он поймал себя на том, что в его собственном сне его смущает абсолютно все, когда вместо черного экрана или нереальных пейзажей увидел бледную спину. Как и подобает происходящему во сне, парень выглядел нереально — белая кожа будто светилась изнутри, она была того нежного молочного цвета, которого иногда бывают облака перед рассветом. Джерард с изумлением и смущением разглядывал тени под острыми лопатками, ложбинку позвоночника и ямочки на поясницах. Ниже следовало то, на что, как в плохих фильмах ужасов, Джи смотреть абсолютно не хотел, но взгляда оторвать не мог. Так что, с ощутимо пылающим лицом и ушами, Уэй продолжил рассматривать белую задницу и сильные длинные прямые ноги. Руки незнакомца внезапно обняли голые плечи, а тонкая белая шея извернулась, выдавая желание обнаженного молодого человека повернуться лицом к Джерарду. На этом моменте звук будильника официально стал самым любимым звуком Уэя. Он бы не выдержал, если б узнал, кому он теперь в глаза смотреть не сможет.

Следующей ночью случилось нечто еще более странное, а для Джи и вовсе страшное. Секс. Парень не помнил, как все начиналось, да и этого, возможно, во сне не было, зато во сне был незнакомый дом и стена, к которой его прижали. Поза была неудобной: Джерард стоял на одной ноге, другой обхватив незнакомца, но из-за обилия нахлынувших чувств и напора партнера Уэй приподнялся на носочек, поэтому нереально быстро уставал. Однако, это едва ли отвыкало от зудящего сладкого ощущения в заднице и головке члена. Мыслить было совершенно невозможно, как казалось. Но потом Джерард понял, что все это были еще цветочки.

Незнакомец, лицо которого не было видно в кромешной темноте (они стояли на пороге какой-то комнаты, и свет фонарей падал на стену и Уэя, но не на парня), резкими судорожными движениями избавился от кожаной куртки на красноволосом юноше, потом от его майки. От этого Джерарду стало неуютно, но возбуждение мешало думать. Без слов понимая давление на свои плечи как однозначный жест, Уэй опустился на колени и снял презерватив с чужого члена, обхватывая его своей рукой, чтобы приноровиться. Живой и теплый, он лежал в руке приятно, а рот переполнился слюной, заставляя Джи шумно сглотнуть. Чужой запах успокаивал, обхватив крепкие бедра одной рукой, парень переплел пальцы другой руки с пальцами незнакомца. Движения, по началу неуверенные, сменились просто нерасторопными и нежными. Не задевать зубами было сложно, однако тихие хриплые вздохи были лучшим подтверждением того, что парень все делает правильно.

— Иди сюда, — пальцы, которые были переплетены с пальцами партнера, потянули его наверх. Сколько бы Джи не пытался, он не мог понять, кому принадлежит голос. Этот голос словно был, но его будто бы и не было вовсе. Примерно как голос в голове, когда читаешь про себя.

Джи послушно поднялся и слился в неспешном теплом поцелуе с тем, чьего лица он так и не увидел. Потом чужие губы перекочевали на шею, а поцелуи сменились легкими укусами. Неторопливый темп становился быстрее вновь, а вместе с этим возвращалось нетерпение.

Почувствовав два пальца у себя в заднице и крепкую хватку на бедре, Джерард как-то даже радостно застонал, подаваясь бедрами вперед. На этом моменте звук будильника он возненавидел с новой силой.

Неловко было вставать с каменным стояком, и здороваться с Рэем, соседом по квартире, неловко. И дрочить в душе тоже было невероятно неловко, отчасти, потому что они так и не купили шторку для ванны. С зудящей от непривычки задницей и несчастным сердцем, Уэй отправлялся на учебу.

После учебы, сидя на неудобном жестковатом стуле в магазине, Джерард решил хотя бы сегодня ночью не спать. «Если это не поможет, я шмальну себе в голову из дробовика…» — Джерард подумал это раздраженно. «Или в задницу, » — тут же подсказал издевательски внутренний голос, отчего Джерарду стало как-то глупо смешно. Он вырисовывал форму лица незнакомца, его плечи, шею и ключицы. И мягкие волосы. А на месте пустого лица со вздохом изобразил воронку.

Бессонная ночь была отвратительной идеей. Вся она прошла со скетчбуком в обнимку, в попытках зарисовать каждую запомнившуюся черту. Джерард пару раз ловил себя на мысли, что даже хочет, наверное, уснуть прямо сейчас и оказаться рядом с тем парнем. Может, удастся разглядеть его лицо?

Мужественно высидев ночь, Джерард с полным термосом кофе отправился на учебу.

Сказать, что он не понимал, что говорит преподаватель, это не сказать ничего. Джерарду казалось, что преподаватель это рыба, которая просто открывает рот. Глаза Уэя начали закрываться, поэтому он уронил голову на сложенные руки и максимально распластался по парте, благо сидел он далеко. «Надеюсь, я проснусь от звонка. Или кто-нибудь разбудит меня». Красноволосый провалился в сон. О том, с каким лицом выходить из класса, если у него встанет или, не дай бог, он кончит в штаны, Джерард не подумал.

Он лежал в кровати. Она была мягкой, но мягче была рука, на которой покоилась его голова. Пошевелившись немного, Уэй понял, что его обнимают одной рукой, и что поясницей он прижат к чужому животу. Сзади доносилось еле слышное сопение. «Ничто не мешает мне увидеть его лицо, » — с удивлением понял Уэй, наблюдая за солнечным лучиком, который метался по стене напротив него.

Джерард медленно повернулся лицом к неизвестности. Он не знал, чего он ждал, но он увидел Даниеля. Того самого Даниеля, который носит черные водолазки, всегда хмурый и распечатать доклады дает только тем, кто соблюдает нормы вежливости. Последнее, кстати, раньше виделось Джерарду бредом, но сейчас это стало даже какой-то изюминкой.

— Ты проснулся? — Джерард слегка неуверенно встретил взгляд серо-голубых глаз и неловко улыбнулся. Даниель улыбнулся в ответ, обнимая его за талию. Внезапно его лицо немного изменилось. — Эй? Просыпайся!

Джерард непонимающе посмотрел на трясущего его парня, а после, когда солнечное утро в теплой кровати начало растворяться, вспомнил, что это сон.

— Джерард? — Те же самые глаза внимательно смотрели на него, а теплая рука, пальцы которой недавно были в… Джерард смущенно подскочил.

— Что? Я, кажется, задремал, но уже проснулся! — Преувеличенно бодро сообщил он, спросонья не совсем понимая, почему Даниель смотрит не на него. — Кстати, спасибо огромное, что разбудил, я так понимаю, звонок…

— Это я? — Бледные пальцы скользнули по открытой странице скетчбука (Джи наивно полагал, что если будет рисовать, то уснуть точно не сможет).

— Ох, это… Д-да, ты. Я… — Джерард сложил руки в замок, не зная, как оправдаться перед молодым человеком. — Я тебя рисовал.

— Красиво, — в серых глазах блеснул интерес. — Ну, если тебя никто кроме меня не разбудил, значит, и позавтракать тебе не с кем?

— Совершенно верно, — с улыбкой пожал плечами Джерард, собирая свои вещи в рюкзак.


End file.
